Roller skating has always been a popular sport. The introduction of the in-line skate has greatly increased the popularity of the sport, especially for adults, who are more inclined to skate in the early morning and evening hours so as to not interfere with work schedules. These may be the most dangerous times to skate because motorists may not be able to see them. Adult skaters also like to wear distinctive costumes and decorative accessories when they skate.
Paragon skatelights are small flashlights that attach to the axle bolts of the skate and illuminate the path in front of the skater.
The Paragon flasher is a flashing LED light which may be clipped onto the skate to provide a single point source of flashing light. Neither of these products illuminate the length of the skate on both sides thereof to provide a distinctive and easily visible indication of the skaters presence.